


even in the light of day, your name stays

by wjh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (references to steve basically raising himself), (up until the end of s2), Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Nancy Wheeler, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Liberal use of Italics, M/M, Multi, Omega Jonathan Byers, Pack Bonding, Polyamory, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: Steve isn't a normal alpha.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & The Party
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	even in the light of day, your name stays

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from lee hi's "[no way (ft. g.soul)](https://youtu.be/C9cUBhJghZo)"! i'm also dedicating this to my baby, [samin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersofDaegu), even though she isn't a part of the fandom bc i never would have finished this monster since big word counts are my sworn enemy. love you, mi amorcito <3
> 
> can you really blame me for falling down this hole? can you??? lol um i haven’t watched s3 but i know most of what happens thanks to fanfics and youtube clips so i’m not really against spoilers and such…and ik that billy is “redeemed” in s3, but :) no :) thank :) you :)
> 
> some other things to note: mpreg is not a thing in this universe bc that's not my cup of tea. people are born with their secondary genders but only present/grow into the secondary gender after turning 18 (if they're an alpha or omega, betas do not present). i don't mention this explicitly in the fic, but cis female omegas are rare af so joyce was more of an object for her ex than a mate which is why the mate bond was able to break between them. some abo dynamics are untraditional but not enough to warrant the tag itself. this is very tame in terms of sexual content. this is mostly canon-compliant up until the end of s2 so robin is not here. lots of swearing, and (not very graphic) canon-typical violence are all included in this fic. 
> 
> alright, i think that's it! sorry for the long a/n but better safe than sorry. lemme know if there's anything else i should mention

Steve isn't a normal alpha.

He knows this well, has never thought of it as a hindrance when it came to navigating the social hierarchy he was suddenly thrust into as soon as he began middle school. It didn't bother him much either when his parents stopped returning from business trips and conferences as he got older. Really, he was just glad to have a den all to himself where unfamiliar scents could no longer taint his territory.

He has never had a pack before. This too is a fact he steadfastly ignored up until high school. He is still determined to build one from the ground up as soon as he graduates and is therefore old enough to do so without gossip and rumors somehow traveling back to his parents. Carol and Tommy H. seem all too willing to be his after all, but sadly, he knows it has never been what his instincts truly wanted. Really, it isn't until Nancy Wheeler flounces into his life that Steve’s alpha instincts finally dare to grace him with their presence.

Steve’s inner alpha instincts have been but a stranger to him almost all his life. His father had seldom shared any insight of the behavior of a proper alpha, but seeing as money continues to be deposited into the bank account his mother had set up for him at age eleven, he supposes he isn't fucking up enough to enrage him at least.

Mostly, Steve learned what was expected of alphas by paying attention to body language, social cues, and reading between the lines when people would compare him to other alphas. He may not be the brightest or most devoted student when it comes to books and learning, but people are easy to understand. People he _gets_ even when he doesn't get why his parents never really loved him the way he knows that they should have.

Sometimes, his alpha instincts want to rip and tear and deny anything that is provided by his parents. To hate them with all the ire and discontent that he can manage because he _knows_ he deserves better than the dismal, pathetic attempts of affection they have given him thus far. But they are his parents regardless and Steve can’t do anything to change what has already come to pass. Better to learn from this instead so he knows what not to do when he has pups of his own one day.

(One day.)

So Steve isn't a normal alpha and that's alright. Even if he doesn't quite understand the importance of pack due to his lack of one, he thinks he might start to understand when he stands in front of Nancy and Jonathan with nothing but a nail-studded, wooden bat in his hands to fend off some monster even he would never be able to think of in his worst nightmares. 

He plants his feet and readies himself to swing as he thinks with enough conviction that he even surprises himself, _I dare you to try and touch what’s mine_.

And that is, well - that is a train of thought his alpha instincts quite like. Claiming these two as his.

Even after all the wounds and blood have been cleaned and wiped away, when the danger is no longer imminent, Steve can’t quite get the thought out of his head.

On one hand, he is vastly horrified at the thought of claiming someone unaware without even giving them the chance to deny him, but on the other, he knows that whether they accept being his or not, he will be theirs.

So he leaves Carol and Tommy H. behind, knowing that they will hold fury for him for being left adrift with no alpha or the safety net of a pack he is sure neither of them would actually be happy in. It isn't easy, not after all the years Steve has spent with them, but none of them are the same children they used to be anymore. If he was going to be honest, Steve should have left them at the first sign of their disapproval of Nancy because all it really led up to was a fistfight in the alley beside the movie theatre with an omega that Steve couldn't even will himself to physically harm and the pain in Nancy’s eyes when he insulted her.

So he apologizes first to Nancy and reassures her of the fact that he doesn't expect her forgiveness or her love. She gives it to him anyway, even though he knows she is deep in grief over Barbara. And Steve can't blame her for that. He learned a lot about what an alpha was supposed to do by paying close attention to Barbara ever since she broke a girl’s nose for pulling Nancy’s hair back in elementary school.

He accepts it with grace nevertheless, always making sure that he is gentle when he scents and comforts her on the days that she misses Barbara so much it is difficult for her to even breathe.

Not soon after he apologizes to Nancy, he does the same to Jonathan. He is more than sure of the omega not wanting anything to do with him, but Jonathan accepts his apology easily enough. He thanks Steve for the camera he gets him for Christmas to replace the one he broke before and accepts the offer of sitting with him and Nancy during lunch as well.

By the time New Year's passes and school starts up again, Nancy and Jonathan are constant fixtures by Steve’s side. He knows this isn't without consequence considering that many others also wished to be potential future pack mates of Steve’s, but if anyone wants to harm what is his, they’ll have to go through him first. Whether it be monsters or high schoolers, Steve is prepared to face them all down in order to keep those who are his safe.

Steve makes this known well enough, not caring of the glares and whispers that trail after him when he leans against Jonathan’s locker to flirt with him in the hallways or when he and Nancy drive to and from school together in his car every day. He doesn't care what others think anymore. His inner alpha will only be happy with these two by his side and he’ll be damned if he lets anyone lead him astray again.

Not too soon after his eighteenth birthday though, Steve falls into his first rut.

It doesn't surprise him really considering his recent surge in overprotective instincts and the fact that his father called him up on his _actual_ birthday to tell him he left him the house in his name and will continue with the monthly deposits until he graduates. His mom doesn't call him at all, but that's okay since he last talked to her when he was fourteen anyway and has long since given up hope of hearing from her ever again.

He is a legal adult with a den that is entirely his own with enough money to support him and a growing pack for many years to come. Altogether, it isn't hard to imagine why his body decided to follow suit and mature as quickly as the rest of him did.

Steve is lucky that his rut starts on Friday night. Ultimately, it means he won't have to miss school and what he considers crucial times with those he wants to claim as his mates in the future. He calls Nancy soon after his rut begins, letting her know that he won't be available to hang out this weekend and if she could please pass the message along to Jonathan that would be great, thank you. He knows better than to call an omega, matured or not, during his rut. There is no telling what he could say or do that might convince Jonathan to come over and help him through it and Steve would rather that his omega stay as far away from the situation as he can until it has passed.

Of course, that doesn't work out because Saturday afternoon finds him waking up to Nancy and Jonathan leaning over him on his bed. He locked himself in his bedroom soon after he got off the phone with Nancy and has been jerking off for hours now, nothing bringing him any release. As soon as he realizes who his company is, he starts to panic thinking of what his rut-induced hazed might make him do to Jonathan, but his inner alpha remains calm. He wonders for a moment why they can't quite meet his eye until he looks down and notices that he is naked. He pulls on a pair of boxers and a long-sleeved shirt that hangs low over his hips before he lets Nancy drag him downstairs.

Oddly, he feels completely in control of his actions while they are there.

Nancy heats up the soup she brought on his stove that he rarely ever uses and says nothing about his absent parents. Jonathan keeps staring at him while he eats, his eyes tracking Steve's every movement like he has to make sure that the alpha actually finishes his food or it will otherwise be the end of the world. The soup is nice and Nancy left more for him to devour later in the pot, he just has to remember to heat it up and eat it. Hopefully, he can manage that.

His rut shouldn't last long anyway. He started last night and it's been over an entire day now. He might have to miss school on Monday if his rut lasts for the customary three days he has heard older alphas complain about at the bars Steve sneaks into from time to time. He doesn't _think_ he will, but that's a whole lot different from knowing after all.

Steve eats and he thanks Nancy first, then Jonathan before he puts the bowl in the sink and starts to wash it. Jonathan butts him out of the way and cleans the bowl and spoon Steve just used himself, handing it off to Nancy to dry. Steve finds himself blinking stupidly at his outstretched hands, not quite understanding what happened but not upset with the turn of events either.

By then, it becomes clear to Steve that he isn't going to hurt those he means to claim as his mates even during his rut, although he would still rather they not be here at all.

Even though it isn't the main aspect of his attention, he can feet his rut running its course through him, the need to get off shimmering just beneath his skin. It is easy to ignore with Nancy ordering him about and Jonathan quietly taking some of the weight off his shoulders. Steve grabs a glass and fills it with orange juice from his fridge, handing over a water bottle to Nancy and grabbing another glass for Jonathan when he thinks of how bad of a host he has been to his guests. His mother would probably yell at him for close to an hour about shirking his duties and failing to be cordial to the potential investors she always invited over for social gatherings when he was a kid.

She isn't here anymore though and she will probably never come back. Steve finds that he is oddly okay with this fact. He has a house, he has money, always more than enough food in the kitchen, and he knows without asking that he will also have a pack within due time as well.

Nancy and Jonathan leave soon after they clean up the kitchen and Steve allows relief to wash over him as they put their coats back on by the door.

Although he soon finds out that he shouldn't have when after Nancy hugs him goodbye, Jonathan leans in to do the same and Steve's nose is assaulted by the scent of a nearly mature omega. He whines low in the back of his throat, stepping back quickly to put distance between them. Jonathan blinks at him in surprise, his face flushing a light pink when he realizes what just happened. Steve motions frantically for them to leave, his rut already making a sudden reappearance. He shoves his shirt awkwardly over his crotch, not caring in the least about how obvious he is being and whines again when Jonathan's eyes flicker down at the motion. Nancy tugs the distracted omega out the door and rolls her eyes at Steve before the door shuts.

Steve thanks any diety that may be out there for the gift that is Nancy Wheeler.

* * *

On Sunday night, his rut ends, the last dregs of his aggressive libido quickly being overtaken by his returned appetite and thirst. In the kitchen, there is enough soup left in the pot Nancy brought to tide him over until he can go out and buy more groceries. He calls Jonathan first, dialing the Wheeler's house phone number when no one at the Byers' picks up.

"Come with me to buy groceries, please?" is the first thing Steve says when Mr. Wheeler hands the phone to Nancy.

"Are you fine to be out so soon?" Nancy asks, and even without being able to see her, Steve can tell that she is frowning.

Steve takes stock of his body, sure of the fact that he'll need to shower again before he leaves his den. His elbows and knees feel wobbly, his stomach already grumbling again for more food. His thighs and crotch are sensitive, but all in all, Steve is in great shape if a little dizzy from the lack of activity that didn't involve his dick.

"I'm fine," Steve finally manages to respond. "Hungry, but I'm fine. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

Nancy scoffs and Steve smiles as he envisions her rolling her eyes at him. "I'm coming. Have you called Jonathan?"

"Yep. Called the Byers first, but no one was home."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few?"

Steve nods before he remembers that she can't see it. "See you soon, Nance."

And then, before his courage can fail him, he says, "Love you."

Nancy doesn't even hesitate before she says it back and hangs up.

* * *

In the following week, Nancy manages to corral both Jonathan and Steve together to inform them that she is tired of all their dancing around and would like to be on the same page with both her mates.

Steve feels weightless when Jonathan agrees and they both turn to look at him expectantly.

He doesn't feel like he's flying until Jonathan and Nancy both take to holding his hands in the school hallways for everyone else to see though.

* * *

The week before Jonathan's eighteenth birthday, Nancy drags Jonathan to him with an irritated look on her face and demands him to help Jonathan through his first heat.

Steve is, understandably, confused about the request and has half a mind to decline just on principle because it doesn't seem like Jonathan is the one who wants that. At least, until Jonathan shakes off Nancy's hold and asks Steve himself.

Again, Steve thinks of declining because while the three of them are no strangers to sex with one another, Steve and Jonathan have never actually fooled around without Nancy somehow being involved or in the same room as them. He accepts anyway because Nancy made him read up on omega heat cycles the month before and assured him that when his ruts and Jonathan's heats started syncing up in the future, she would be there for them without a doubt.

So he agrees and forgets about it until two days after Jonathan's eighteenth birthday when his omega presents in the middle of Gym class and he almost gives Steve a heart attack in the process.

Steve has just passed the basketball when Jonathan is suddenly behind him, hands twisted into the fabric of Steve's sweaty gym shirt.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Steve asks. It's not like Jonathan to initiate physical contact unless he's feeling threatened, so Steve is ready for any number of things to come out of Jonathan's mouth except what actually falls out.

"I think my heat is starting," Jonathan mumbles into the back of his neck, hot breath fanning across Steve's neck, raising goosebumps. "Need to get out of here, Alpha."

Steve was already inclined to get Jonathan far away from any other alpha that could possibly try and take advantage of him but with the title and the encompassing smell of Jonathan's heat fanning around him, Steve is fighting not to haul Jonathan over his shoulder and make a break for the nearest bathroom. He clenches his fists instead and glares at Tom who is sniffing the air and slowly turning in their direction. Steve maneuvers them until Jonathan is stuck to his side, a possessive arm around his waist as he drags him off the court towards their Gym teacher, Coach Jackson before Steve can start growling at any alpha who looks at them sideways.

Already he can feel the pheromones rolling off him, daring anybody to come near so he can tear their fucking heads off. Steve would like to see someone try and touch what's his without their permission.

"Jonathan and I need to leave," Steve huffs out as soon as Coach has shifted his attention on them. "He just presented."

Coach waves them off. "I'll cause a distraction. Go."

Steve nods and does as he's told, hauling Jonathan towards the locker room to get them changed back into their clothes before they go looking for Nancy. Nancy will know what to do because Steve certainly does _not_.

"Do you want to take a cold shower?" Steve murmurs once the locker door has clanged shut behind them.

Jonathan shakes his head. "Can we just go, please? I can feel it starting soon, Alpha."

Steve shivers at the title. "Sure. Let's just grab our stuff, find Nance, and then we'll leave. You know what class she has right now?"

"Trigonometry with Miss Jean," Jonathan answers dutifully.

"Great. She loves me, I can definitely get Nancy out if we need her." Steve pauses then, glancing back at Jonathan who is leaning against the lockers while Steve shoves his clothes into his backpack. " _Do_ we need her?"

Jonathan flushes under his gaze. "Not really? Unless you want her to be there."

Steve frowns. "Do _you_ want her to be there?"

"Only if you two are okay with it."

"We'll go with whatever she decides to do then. What's your locker combination?"

Jonathan doles out his combination, his brow furrowed as he concentrates on giving the correct answer. Steve quickly grabs Jonathan's belongings and shrugs one of the straps of his backpack onto his other shoulder so he's carrying both of theirs. He helps Jonathan stand up, not liking the hazy look that is starting to encroach on Jonathan's vision and guides them out of the locker room, steadily leading them towards Miss Jean's classroom. The hallways are, thankfully, empty so it only takes a few minutes more for them to reach their destination.

"Stay here," Steve shoots over his shoulder as Jonathan leans against the wall, eyes clearing for a moment as he nods in response.

Steve takes a deep breath just as he grips the doorknob, painting his most charming smile onto his face as he opens the classroom door. Miss Jean is, at first, a bit miffed by his presence but easily swayed by his request nonetheless and before Steve knows it, Nancy is brushing past him into the hallway. She immediately darts to Jonathan's side, brushing her cheek against his in welcome as Steve closes the classroom door and joins them quickly.

"What's going on?" Nancy asks, her wide eyes flickering between her mates.

"Jonathan presented. His heat is gonna start soon," Steve answers in Jonathan's stead, his hand subconsciously wrapping around his omega's nape.

Nancy nods, some of her panic bleeding away. "Alright. I have some stuff in my locker stashed away for this. I didn't know when you would present, but I thought it best to be prepared, just in case."

Steve worries his bottom lip when Jonathan doesn't even glare at Nancy's words, only rolls his eyes and leans further into Steve's space. "How long have you had that?"

"Since last week," Nancy shrugs. "I can't skip school again, so I'll meet you at the den after. Take what you need from my locker though. You remember the combination, right?"

"12-4-23," Jonathan recites.

Steve huffs out a relieved sigh, wincing when he looks up to find Nancy's knowing gaze on him.

"You'll be fine for a few hours," Nancy assures them both though her eyes remain on Steve. "I don't mind being there, but I'm not really _needed_. Just take care of each other until I can do it instead."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," Steve scoffs, a teasing grin spread across his face. "Can you believe this, Jonathan? Nancy thinks we don't need her."

Jonathan smiles, his eyes hazy once more but still present for the most part. "Biggest lie."

Nancy laughs as she shakes her head at them, quickly kissing them both before she steps back. "Go. I'll make sure to bring groceries because I'm sure you're almost out again, Steve."

Steve doesn't even bother denying that and continues to smile, waving at her as his beta ducks back into the classroom. Jonathan shifts beside him, tearing his gaze away from the door.

"Nancy's locker is on the way to the office, so we'll get what we need quickly and then sign out. Do you want me to call your mom?" Steve asks as he leads them down the hallway again.

"Nancy should do it," Jonathan mutters, only stumbling once during their trek. "She explains things the best. Plus, my mom still doesn't completely trust you.

Steve presses a hand to his chest in mock offense. "That's just hurtful."

But at Nancy's locker, when he's shoving a box of knot condoms into his backpack, he pretends to be in the midst of deciding whether to grab the second box or not when he asks, "Do _you_ trust me?"

"Yes," Jonathan replies without hesitation. "You don't have to do this."

Steve closes Nancy's locker and zips his backpack closed, hauling Jonathan into his side again as they walk to the office. "I would be honored to help you through your first heat."

Jonathan doesn't speak again until after Steve has signed them out and ushered them to his car, eyes set forward as Steve drives them to the den. "Are you going to claim me?"

"Only if you want me to," Steve replies after his shock has worn off and he is suddenly grateful for the lack of cars on the road with them. "And only if Nancy green lights it. We'll both be too focused on your heat to think clearly and she's always been the most level-headed out of the three of us."

Jonathan hums but doesn't say anything else on the matter. Steve decides to take his silence as agreement and focuses on driving safely, his blood boiling as Jonathan's scent grows heavier and sweeter in the confines of the car.

Steve parks as quickly as he can and helps ease Jonathan out, grabbing their backpacks before he leads them up the path to the front door. Jonathan slumps against the wall as Steve unlocks the door and lets himself be shuffled inside, slowly slipping his shoes off.

"You okay?" Steve asks when Jonathan stands, blinking at the coat rack for a moment after getting his shoes off. "Do you want to take a bath or something?"

Jonathan shakes his head and Steve gulps when he turns to look at him, his brown eyes glazed over completely now. "I'm leaking. I can feel it."

"I know." Steve nods dumbly, rifling through his backpack for the box of condoms before he drops it beside the coat rack. "I can smell it."

"Alpha," Jonathan whines, the sound high-pitched and filled with desire. "Too hot."

Steve takes a deep breath to steady himself and instantly regrets it as his nose is assaulted by the scent of Jonathan's heat. It's mouthwatering, to say the least. Jonathan smells like vanilla and spice, something like leather underlying everything. Steve has honestly never found any of these scents arousing on their own, but now as they are being pumped out together into the air around him, he finds himself straining and itching to get out of his clothes.

He can only imagine how Jonathan is feeling though.

"Do you want to make a nest?" Steve asks, not understanding how he can speak so calmly when all he wants to do is press Jonathan into the wall and rut against him.

Jonathan shakes his head, hands twisting around the hem of his gym shirt.

"Okay," Steve does his best to reassure him, grasping Jonathan's shoulders before he can stop himself and leaning down to catch his omega's gaze. "Tell me what you need."

"Just you," Jonathan tells him, his face slowly flushing a bright red. "Please, Alpha."

Steve nods and reaches down to where Jonathan is now desperately tugging at his shirt. "I'll take care of you. Let's get you upstairs and out of these clothes, huh?"

Jonathan surges into his space in response, nose buried in the small space where Steve's jaw meets his throat. He nuzzles his face there, scenting Steve to make his intentions all the more clear. Steve can't help but to swallow thickly, his inner alpha rising to the surface again with Jonathan so willing and close.

He does them both a favor and sweeps Jonathan into his arms, carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom. There he kicks the door shut behind them and deposits his omega on the bed. The seat of Jonathan's shorts is soaked, his slick smelling so sweet that Steve is strangely reminded of honey. Jonathan whines as he steps away from the bed to set the box of condoms atop his bedside drawer, but Steve shushes him with a chaste kiss that soon has the alpha tumbling into the sheets with his omega.

Jonathan's movements are more uncoordinated than usual, his need for Steve growing as the seconds tick by. Steve takes his time though, carefully ridding them of their clothing before their bare skin slides together and Jonathan gasps into his mouth, neck arching in a way that exposes his scent gland. Even in the midst of his first heat, Jonathan is still submitting to him without even knowing it.

Steve spares himself a moment to take in the beautiful sight underneath him before Jonathan pulls him back down and they are lost to one another again.

By the time Nancy arrives, Jonathan is sound asleep and Steve is cleaning them both up gently in order to not wake the omega.

"Groceries are downstairs. I brought your homework too, by the way," Nancy says when she steps into the bedroom. "How is he?"

Steve tosses the condom and its wrapper into the trash can by his desk, glad that he had enough forethought to put his boxers back on first. "Good now, I think. I'm not sure. I've never really done this before."

Nancy comes further into the room, fingers gliding across Jonathan's forehead as she walks closer. "Neither has he. Don't worry so much about it. I wouldn't let you get this wrong."

And maybe any other alpha would snarl and beat submission out of Nancy for saying something like that, but Steve only feels relief as he smiles at her. Nancy would never guide him wrong, not even to mess with him for her own entertainment. She knows exactly how much he doubts his decisions and knowledge half the time and while she can be cut-throat when the situation calls for it, she has always rushed to assure him when he needed it. She is always the first to defend him when it seems like someone is on the verge of confirming his self-doubts.

Really, it shouldn't surprise him so much that he loves her with all he has. If anything, he is surprised that she loves him back despite his many faults.

"Have you called Joyce?" Nancy asks quietly, her soft voice drawing him out of his thoughts.

Steve wraps his arm around her when she stops by his side, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Jonathan wanted you to do it because she doesn't really trust me yet."

"She'll get there," Nancy assures him, palm resting lightly on his jaw. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Steve admits with a grin.

Nancy nods her head as she smiles back. "Good. I'll make something light so Jonathan can eat too."

"Sounds great, Nance," Steve replies.

Nancy kisses him quickly before she steps out of his embrace and leaves the room after pressing her hand briefly to Jonathan's shoulder. Steve watches her go, unable to fight the besotted smile he's sure is stretched wide across his face right now.

Jonathan stirs once she returns, two plates laden with sandwiches and chips in hand. Nancy hands him the regular ham and cheese sandwich he has always favored and sets the turkey and swiss one down on the bedside table before climbing into the bed to kiss Jonathan properly. Steve watches them as he eats, smiling to himself as Nancy wraps the blanket around Jonathan until he's swaddled in it, uncaring of his nudity. She coaxes him into taking bites of his food, murmuring soft words of encouragement that Steve echoes, his cheeks stuffed full of food. Nancy grimaces every time Steve opens his mouth while he’s chewing until she finally picks up a pillow and throws it at his head. Steve grins as he dodges the pillow, laughing when Nancy scowls at him and picks up another pillow threateningly. Jonathan ignores them, the blanket sagging down his shoulders as his eyes begin to glaze over again.

Steve finishes his food first and helps Nancy get Jonathan to finish most of his before she leaves the room again to call the Byers. She leaves soon after, the keys to Steve's car in hand so she can pick up Will and take him back to the Wheeler's for a sleepover while Joyce works the nightshift.

Jonathan is coherent enough to want to talk to Will though so Steve brings him down to the kitchen and dials the number, handing the phone off when Will answers.

After Jonathan hangs up, he sinks to his knees and looks up at Steve with enough heat in his gaze to _burn_. It doesn't honestly surprise Steve that he gives in so easily to Jonathan's every whim, but he still never thought they would do something like this in the kitchen of all places.

Or the living room. Or the kitchen table he never uses. The stairs. The bathroom. The damn hallway when Steve is returning back to the bedroom only to find Jonathan desperately crawling past the door in search of him.

Jonathan's heat lasts for four days and leaves them both sore and exhausted by the time the last dregs have been wrung from his system. Nancy visits them often to make sure they remember to eat and drink water. She changes the sheets while they shower and brings the second box of condoms when the first box is near empty. She draws them a bath and changes the sheets again when the heat is over, already running a load in the washing machine when they finally emerge from the bathroom in fluffy bathrobes Steve doesn't remember buying.

"So, now that that's over with," Nancy announces as they fall into the sheets. "Claiming. Are we going to do that or not?"

Steve flaps a hand at her. "Too tired right now for that conversation. Later."

Jonathan nods beside him, his eyes already drooping closed. "Later."

Nancy shakes her head at them, fond amusement clear on her face. "Let's take a nap. I call middle."

"Whatever you want," Steve and Jonathan murmur simultaneously, shifting to make room for their beta.

Steve falls asleep easily with his mates beside him.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, man," Steve whines. "It's not a big deal."

Jonathan curls his lip at him in anger. "Fuck you. I'm not taking your charity."

Steve groans, burying his face in his hands. "This isn't charity, asshole. This is me providing for my mate."

"That doesn't include my family!"

"Yes, it does! You're a package deal!" Steve shouts back, already exhausted with this conversation. "Do you honestly think that you could ever be mates with someone who didn't care about your mom and brother? Do you think that I don't care about them too? That I _want_ them to struggle while I have all this stupid money that I don't even _need_? I can give it to you instead, to people I care about who _do_ need it."

Jonathan snarls at him, stepping back to put space between them. "They are _not_ your responsibility! We don't need some alpha's pity!"

Steve steps back as well, not wanting to crowd his upset omega, just wanting this argument to be over with already. "This is _not_ pity. I know your dad was an awful alpha, but I'm not him, Jonathan. I want to _help_. It is an alpha's job to provide for their mates and pack. Your dad was more than wrong to abandon you guys like he did and I'm not a normal alpha, I know that, but I'll be a horrible one just like him if I can't even do this."

"If I can't provide for you and your family, then what good am I?" Steve speaks into the shocked silence between them.

Jonathan sucks in a deep breath as the fight visibly leaves him, shoulders slumping and fists uncurling. He looks as tired as Steve feels and still upset, but not mindlessly angry anymore. Steve cautions a step forward, then another when Jonathan doesn't stop him and another until he's close enough to wrap his omega in his arms and hold him tight. Jonathan melts into his embrace, leaning so his weight is being held up by Steve.

"You're plenty good, you idiot," Jonathan finally breaks the silence with, his voice hoarse but words sure.

Steve knows he shouldn't push his luck, know that he should concede and never bring this up again. He also knows that his conscience would never let him be if he did just that though.

"Let me take care of you and your family," Steve murmurs, face buried in Jonathan's hair so his words are muffled, but clear nonetheless. "I can't stand seeing you guys struggle so much while I just have shit handed to me. Please, let me do this for you guys."

Jonathan thumps his head against Steve's chest and groans, "I need to talk with my mom about this first. Don't expect anything though. I got my stubbornness from her."

Steve laughs, elation making him feel weightless. "Of course, baby. Take all the time you guys need to come to a decision. I can wait."

"Not a baby," Jonathan mutters darkly, pinching Steve's arms when the alpha only chuckles. "Stop that. I am _not_ a baby."

"Oh, but you're _my_ baby. You and Nancy both," Steve coos, smiling as Jonathan tips his head back to level him with a glare. "That's fine, right?"

Jonathan frowns, shrugging after another moment has passed. "I guess."

Steve grins and dips down to kiss him before Jonathan can say anything else.

* * *

Apart from when the world as he knew it was torn apart by the appearance of monsters and the Upside-Down, Steve has never felt anger take control of his emotions to such intense degrees as most other alphas do.

He has witnessed them plenty growing up, considering that they were the equivalent of a temper tantrum back in elementary school. Now, they aren't as common since it means that alpha lacks control and no one wants an alpha who is prone to anger and violence after all. Of course, in certain situations (like life-threatening ones) these fits are acceptable which is the only reason Steve hasn't gone to Chief Hopper and demanded to be forced into his submission after the one fit he ever had in his life.

Steve has never felt threatened by one of these fits overcoming him until Billy Hargrove crashed into the Hawkins High School social hierarchy on one chilly Autumn morning.

By this point, Steve hasn't cared about his position in the hierarchy for over a year now. He knows he isn't the top dog anymore like he used to be back when it was just him, Tommy H. and Carol. He also knows that whatever his position may be, it isn't going to stop him from doing what he wants with his mates.

It is strange but not unheard of for an alpha to have more than one mate at the same time and while most are not happy about _who_ exactly Steve’s mates are, no one is going to go up against him about it. An alpha decides who their mate is and if their mate accepts, then the bond is unbreakable. Steve claimed both Nancy _and_ Jonathan and they wear his Claiming Bite with pride to the envy of a surprisingly large amount of people. Objectively, Steve knew that he was the top dog mostly for his looks, but he hadn't realized that so _many_ people were vain enough that they would have accepted being his mate simply because he was physically attractive. Steve is more than blessed to have mates who want him for _him_.

Still, Steve's social standing took a major hit as soon as he claimed Jonathan as his and the day Billy arrives is the same day he decides to rub that into Steve's face. He honestly doesn't give a shit about it but Jonathan doesn't feel the same. It's taken months for Steve to finally convince his omega that the Claiming Bite wasn't out of some mistaken feeling of pity for an ugly omega no one would ever want. Nancy's expression soured at Jonathan's self-deprecating words, but she let Steve handle the conversation instead of stepping in and slapping some sense into their omega's head like she obviously wanted to.

So Steve keeps himself between Billy and Jonathan the entire day, not allowing the beta's acidic words to be hurled at one of his mates. Jonathan is especially sensitive today with his heat due to start the following week after all and Steve doesn't want to risk the chance of the situation blowing out of proportion.

Conflict seems like it was always meant to be when Billy sneers past Steve's shoulder and says, "It's a wonder I can even smell the heat on your omega, Harrington. I thought the only reason you even picked him is because he can't give you pups but will spread his legs for you and your _real_ mate at any time. Isn't that all he's good for anyway? A good fuck like the ugly slut he is."

Steve isn't proud of the rage simmering in his veins or the way a growl tears its way up his throat and past his lips. Or the menacing step he takes in Billy's direction, intent on tearing his tongue right out of his mouth for insinuating that Steve values one of his mates over the other or that he would ever give someone his Claiming Bite just for the sex they happen to share. He isn't proud of the different scenarios running through his mind lightning-quick that all result in Billy either being badly injured or dead by his hand.

What he _is_ proud of though is how quickly he calms down when Jonathan grabs his arm and pulls him down the hallway, away from the loud cackling that makes Billy sound like he just lost his sanity. Considering what Steve was just thinking about, Billy is lucky he didn't lose something more important.

"Calm down," Jonathan murmurs to him.

Steve doesn't feel like he can, not with the lingering wisps of anger floating around in his system or Billy's awful words echoing in his head, but he inhales deeply and tries his best to not rip out of Jonathan's grasp and maul Billy anyway. For Jonathan and for himself both. He can't let some arrogant jackass be the reason he loses both his control and his mates.

Nancy finds them soon after, her brow crumpling with worry as soon as she catches a glimpse of Steve's face. Steve opens his mouth to give her a brief rundown of what just happened, but all she does is take his other arm and leads them into an abandoned classroom where she kisses him until he completely forgets about why he was upset in the first place.

* * *

He doesn't know how he ends up being the one taking care of these shitheads, but he does his best to keep them in line anyway.

They may try their best to act older than what they actually are, but to Steve, they're nothing but unruly pups. Unruly and difficult pups that he has to keep an eye on.

Mike, he has a vague understanding of how to mind considering Nancy is one of his mates and all, but it doesn't do much of anything to keep _all_ of them in line. Even though he knows that it _should_ because even with having an un-presented alpha in their midsts, they all look to Mike for direction as their leader. Dustin, the alpha in question is dorky and a bit of an asshole but Steve thinks he could grow to like him with time. The redhead, Max, is a beta too and a bit at odds with Mike it seems but not enough to cause strife in their circle. Lucas, however, is an omega like Will and just as much of an asshole as Dustin is but serious and well-adjusted for his age as far as Steve can tell. Mike keeps mentioning another girl, El, while they wait at the Byers' house and he wants to run out into the night and do what they can, but Steve keeps them there which inevitably ends with Mike sulking. As soon as it becomes clear that Mike isn't about to go gallivanting off in the woods though, the other pups settle down as well.

Steve doesn't understand the dynamic being presented to him right now, but considering he and Jonathan do the same thing when it comes to Nancy, he's starting to believe it's just a Wheeler-thing instead of a pack-thing. Or, at least, he _hopes_ that is the case. He wouldn't honestly know considering his pack right now consists of him, his mates, and the other Byers as pack-adjacent anyway.

He thinks he might start to understand it when Billy shows up and shoves his way into the house. Steve is, at first, all for letting him take Max home because she will be safe, away from all this craziness since Billy wouldn't be looking for her if he didn't care about her. His opinion on the matter changes quickly when she panics as his car comes up the drive, fear clear in her stance and scent. Her eyes find his and Steve feels his alpha instincts bristle at the terror in her gaze and the silent plead she is directing at him, the way the three boys around her take up defensive positions without having to think about it. He can tell that she isn’t afraid of getting in trouble, but rather afraid of what will happen to her _for_ getting in trouble.

So he steps out to meet the beta as he parks in the dirt driveway and pretends like he has no idea who Max even is. He can admit that he's still angry with Billy about the bullshit he said about Jonathan and he takes a strange satisfaction in fooling him so easily until Billy directs his attention back over his shoulder where Steve can _clearly_ see those idiot pups in the window, Max's fiery hair standing out like a beacon in the dark.

Steve doesn't even have the chance to defend himself before Billy knees him _hard_ in the crotch and shoves him to the ground, kicking him in the ribs and back before he runs up the steps and forces the front door open. It's such a dirty, cheap shot but it works and Steve struggles to stand up, his ribs burning with every breath he takes. He is more than sure of the fact that his ribs will have to be taped, but any injuries he has now are pushed to the back of his head as Lucas' scent rises to greet him, laced with panic and fear. Billy's voice then rings out as Steve manages to push the door open with his shoulder, anger already replacing the pain and wariness from before.

What Steve finds leaves him shocked, stunned that a boy - no, a _man_. Billy is _his_ age, Steve reminds himself viciously - so much bigger and stronger than Lucas would hurt him, a child omega who has done nothing wrong. The other three pups are standing by the kitchen doorway, watching in horror and yelling with fright as Billy shoves Lucas against a cabinet hard enough for its contents to fall off the shelves. Lucas grunts in pain, kneeing Billy in the groin as the beta did to Steve earlier so Billy will be forced to step back and let him go.

Steve is only torn out of his motionless state when Billy moves to advance again, hate and anger clear in his scent.

Later, the kids will tell him of the deafening Alpha Roar he released before advancing and tearing into Billy with enough maliciousness to terrify them at night. At that moment though, all Steve can think about is the fact that someone just harmed one of _his_ pups and is planning to do it again and Steve will _not_ let that stand.

He was trusted with the safety of these pups, these _kids_ trying to play big in a world that only wants to crush them and he will not allow someone to hurt them. How is he meant to be trusted with their care again if he allows something like this to happen right in front of him? What kind of alpha - no, no, _no_. What kind of _person_ would he be if he allowed a child to be harmed while under his care?

(Not much of a person at all if you ask him.)

So he ducks and dodges Billy's hits as much as he can, anger making him lash out with his own fists to strike Billy across the jaw, the center of his stomach, and around his nose. The beta manages to catch him in the side again, Steve's ribs flaring up with enough pain to make him falter. Billy takes advantage of his hesitance, darting forward to catch him square in the face. Pain explodes around his eyes and nose, blood dripping over his lips as he clumsily strikes back, intent on keeping the man away from his pups.

Billy falls to the floor after Steve's knuckles scrape his jaw and Steve kicks him in the ribs to keep him down, wiping the back of his hand under his nose as an afterthought. Confident that the fight is now over, he turns his back on the beta and holds his arms out to Lucas who is still standing in front of the cabinet, shaking like a leaf. He may be angry as all hell, but he doesn't want Lucas to think that anger is directed at him.

"Hey, pup," Steve says, his voice pitched low while he forces himself to move slowly. He doesn't want the pup to be scared of him and after what just happened, Steve isn't sure he could handle that. "It's alright. You're okay."

Lucas takes a hesitant step towards him before he freezes, eyes blowing wide as his gaze locks onto something behind him. Steve only has enough time to recognize the scared expression on Lucas' face and the panicked cries of the other pups before something shatters against his head and he stumbles forward. A foot connects with the back of his knee and he falls, slumping onto his side as his vision turns dizzy. His head pounds and he can vaguely recognize the pup's shouting and a large, deafening thunk against the floor that makes Steve wince, but he can't actually focus on one specific thing.

As much as he doesn't want to, he fades into unconsciousness with the echoes of his pups' cries ringing in his ears.

* * *

Of course, the pups take that chance to leave the relative safety of the Byers' house (which admittedly, has never been that safe, to begin with).

Steve should probably count himself lucky that they take him with them, but all he really feels is confusion and a pounding headache that makes his head spin when he wakes up in the backseat of his car with Max at the wheel and Dustin shouting in his ear. He feels slight irritation and annoyance as well when they continue to _not_ listen to him as Max parks and they all crawl out in a field before they gear up as best as they can. They descend into a series of tunnels Steve isn't sure how they found actually but refuses to be left behind and follows them down into the darkness.

He could probably have just forced them back to the surface and taken the keys to his car back from Max, but the blow to his head has knocked a few other things around as well. It's hard to focus on the plan - if there even _is_ one - so he sticks close to the pups, holding the bat Jonathan made last year but they all agreed now belongs to Steve securely in his grasp, always half a second away from shifting into a ready stance that will allow him to hash out the most damage. Despite his every instinct telling him not to, he lets Dustin pull ahead and confront Dart, the monster he imprinted on and tried to keep as a pet. Dustin distracts the little monster with food, allowing the others to pass through without being harmed thankfully.

It's dark as all hell and Steve can't make out much of anything, so he's relieved when the walls start to shake and the pups finally kick it into high gear and run back to the opening. Quite frankly, the smell alone is starting to freak him out, but he ignores that and herds them away from the oncoming shrieks he can hear approaching. He pushes Max up first, Lucas following right after her in a rush. Mike makes a pained, choking sound he most likely did not mean to let out as Steve gives him a boost up but he doesn't have the time to demand to see what new injury the pup managed to obtain because, in the next moment, Dustin starts yelling beside him and the pitter-patter of hundreds of feet echoes around them.

"Shit," Steve curses to himself and picks his bat off the ground from where he left it to help the pups up.

Adrenaline courses through him as Steve makes sure to keep Dustin behind him, growling as the monsters (or demodogs, as the pups have taken to calling them) come around the corner and rush at them.

Dustin grips onto the back of his shirt, trembling hard enough for Steve to feel it from that tiny point of contact which only hardens his resolve.

Like before when he stood in front of his mates with nothing but this same bat, he lowers his stance and thinks to himself that he'll die before he lets anything happen to Dustin. Steve tightens his hold on his bat, ready to fight and tear into anything that thinks it has a chance in hell getting past him to hurt his pups.

But the monsters ignore them, curving around them as they run past. Steve, still feeling the effects of his sudden adrenaline, stares at the retreating wave of demodogs in shock, reaching out without thinking to press Dustin close to him so he isn't swept away by the hoard. He snaps back to the moment though when Lucas, Max, and Mike yell at them from the hole, urging them to climb up before it closes.

Steve isn't sure how the hole would close so suddenly but he guesses it has something to do with the Gate they keep talking about. He pushes Dustin and the bat up first before he takes a running leap to catch onto the edges of the opening, his feet dangling beneath him in the open air. Hands grab hold of his arms and drag him up, small hands that Steve never would have guessed could hide such strength.

He collapses next to the hole once he's on solid ground and shifts in alarm as it closes up, dirt drifting together of its own violation. Steve stands, backing away from the terror they just experienced and has only a few seconds to look around and confirm that none of the pups are bleeding or injured before Lucas practically throws himself into Steve's arms.

The omega is shaking, much like he was earlier but Steve wraps an arm around him and sends his protective pheromones out. Back in the cave, no one could really smell much of anything, but in the open air, he knows each pup can smell this from the way the tight lines of their shoulders loosen. Dustin snuggles into his side at the same time Max does and Steve lifts his arms up, holding all three of them to his chest.

He looks up to find Mike staring at them, hesitance clear in his gaze as if he isn't sure if his presence would be welcomed in the group hug. Steve rolls his eyes at the mere thought of that and drags the others with him as they approach Mike, suddenly remembering the noise he had made when Steve helped him up earlier. The other pups shift around until Mike can press himself into the space between Lucas and Dustin and it's all Steve can do to stretch his arms out as wide as they can so no one feels left out.

"It's alright," Steve murmurs to them, not knowing at all if things really are or not but unwilling to voice his doubt when his pups need him. "I've got you."

As loathe as they all are to separate, Steve manages to get them all back into his car and back to the Byers' house. His head starts to pound again halfway back, but he ignores it and focuses on the road.

Logically, Steve is certain he must have a concussion at worst or a cracked rib at best and he shouldn't actually be driving, but he'll be damned if he ever lets Max behind the wheel of his baby again. Luck manages to get them safely back and Steve doesn't even bother parking correctly in the Byers' driveway before he turns off the engine. Dustin and Lucas help Mike up the steps as Steve stumbles in behind them, intent on getting ice for what he's sure is Mike's sprained ankle but freezes when he almost steps on Billy's face.

"Uh," is all Steve manages to say while glancing up to raise a brow in silent question at the pups.

Dustin is the one who answers, all but beaming at Max. "Max stabbed him in the neck with the needle full of drugs and then almost hit him in the crotch. She told him that if he ever messed with her friends again, he would regret it. It was _awesome_."

Steve shakes his head at the obvious awe in Dustin's voice and instead leans down to grab hold of Billy's arms. "That's cool and all, but I'm leaving him outside. I'm not taking the chance of him waking up and hurting one of my pups again, the asshole."

" _Your_ pups?" Mike asks, his dark eyes pinned on Steve.

"Yes, _my_ pups. After all the crap we just went through tonight, it's obvious I'm stuck with you shitheads," Steve snipes back, uncaring of the fact that he just claimed four middle-schoolers without even talking to their parents first. "If you have a problem with that, well, too bad because I don't care."

He stares back at them, ignoring the pain flashing around his nose and along his ribs. Steve's practically _daring_ them to attest his claim, to convince him that no, this isn't something he or they want in the slightest actually. To his surprise, Mike presents his neck to him in the traditional manner of showing submission and the other three pups follow suit without a thought. Steve nods, not knowing what to say now so he decides to say nothing and instead focuses on getting Billy outside.

Max silently grabs Billy's feet as he starts to tug on his arms and together they manage to drag him onto the porch where they leave him. Steve would probably feel guilty about doing such a thing at any other point in time, but his patience for Billy Hargrove had gone up in smoke the moment he raised a hand against Lucas. He doesn't _care_ if another monster from the Upside-Down somehow manages to find them and eats Billy, he doesn't want him anywhere near his pups.

Back inside, they do their best to patch each other up but Steve doesn't notice all of his own injuries until Nancy and Jonathan burst through the door with Joyce and Will trailing after them.

"What happened?" Steve and Nancy ask at the same time, Jonathan somehow having found himself squished between the two as they cling to one another.

Steve nuzzles them both, hissing when his nose bumps against Jonathan's ear and suddenly, his mates are tilting his face up towards the light, examining him closely. He startles when they both growl, their fingertips gentle against his face as they prod his nose and left eyebrow where butterfly bandages are taped to his itching skin.

"What. Happened." Jonathan demands, his eyes kept on Steve's face as Nancy turns to the pups with her hands on her hips.

Dustin is the one left explaining again, leaving both Steve and Max flustered with how reverent he is in his storytelling. Mike isn't paying much attention to them, much too focused on cuddling the shit out of Will, the small omega admittedly looking the worse for wear even to Steve's blurry vision. Lucas avoids meeting anyone's gaze as Joyce's voice rises in outrage while they argue over what to do with Billy, but Steve hangs back and swings an arm around the pup's shoulders, pulling him close into his side. Joyce quiets once she catches sight of them and it is clear that she isn't unhappy with Lucas in the slightest and doesn't want him to think the opposite so she changes the subject and gets the first aid kit the pups were searching the entire house for but couldn't find to finish cleaning all the cuts and scrapes they collected amongst themselves.

Chief Hopper shows up then, brows furrowed as he carries in a little girl in his arms. His gaze keeps flickering back to the porch before he sets the girl down on the couch and steps back, arms crossed over his chest as he studies everyone else present. Steve ignores the other alpha as best as he can and soon learns that the little girl is the famous El Mike has been waxing poetic about. All Steve really sees is another pup who has been forced to go through too much at her age.

"Is anyone going to tell me why there's a boy passed out on the porch?" Hopper asks in a way that his gruff voice demands everyone's attention.

Steve looks down towards Lucas who is still by his side, suddenly knowing what he has to say to get Lucas to agree to his idea. It will be scary, Steve can guess that much, but it's the right thing to do.

So while the others tell Hopper about what Billy did, Steve leans down and whispers into Lucas' ear until the young omega meets his gaze with a determined glint in his eyes and nods.

"Chief," Lucas cuts into the brewing argument about what to do with Billy, eyes solely focused on the older alpha. "I'd like to press charges."

Steve tunes out for the rest of that conversation and sits on the floor, head spinning again. Most of what happens next, he doesn't remember but he can vaguely recall climbing into Hopper's truck and holding Nancy in his lap with a still unconscious Billy beside him as they drive to the hospital.

Thankfully, Steve only has a mild concussion so he's allowed to leave by morning but Billy is still out cold. Hopper gets two of his deputies to guard the beta's door, the Sinclairs' report on the attack already filed and being worked on back at the police station. Steve is groggy on the drive back to the Byers' house but he doesn't allow himself to fall asleep until he walks in, sees the giant nest Jonathan made with him and the pups in it and lies down beside him with Nancy trailing after him.

Sleep takes him as he finds himself being huddled into by Dustin and Lucas on one side and his mates on the other. Joyce will mostly likely wake him in a few hours to make sure his concussion hasn't made him slip into a coma, but he feels like he could sleep for a year regardless of any interruptions he may receive.

* * *

By the time Steve decides to wake up and _stay_ awake, it is close to noon and the pups are clustered around the kitchen table eating a late breakfast. Nancy and Jonathan are eating at the counter beside Joyce and Hopper but quickly hold out a plate to him and shuffle aside to make enough room for him to eat between them.

Steve has just finished eating when Joyce clears her throat and garners everyone's attention. She then nods her head in Hopper's direction and steps behind him, taking the traditional third position in a pack. Hopper catches his gaze then and tilts his head meaningfully towards the second's position, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards in the semblance of a smile.

He might be quick on the uptake but Steve doesn't quite realize that he is now the second in a pack headed by Hopper that includes everyone in the Byers' kitchen until the pups start chattering excitedly between them. They fall silent again when Hopper clears his throat and Jonathan steps into their formation seamlessly, flanking his mom as her second.

By then, the pups cannot keep their excitement to themselves and Steve grins along with them. They're all pack now, after all.

Well, not _officially_ until Lucas' parents thank Steve for his part in what happened with Billy and allow the young omega to be a part of their pack knowing that he will be protected no matter what. Until Dustin's mom bursts into tears when Steve approaches her and she tells him she was worried she was doing everything wrong by the little alpha since she is, of course, only a beta and Dustin doesn't have a father figure nor an alpha figure in his life to guide him. And until the Wheelers admit they don't care too much about having a pack since they are both betas but allow Mike to join their makeshift one anyway.

(No one asks Max's parents, but that's alright too.)

Steve may not be a normal alpha, not by a long shot, what with his absent parents, unfulfilled childhood and lack of a birth pack. His instincts don't control him as much as they do other alphas and he doesn't mind it when others defy or contest him. He's overprotective of pups and doesn't always know what he's supposed to say or do, but that's fine because while standing in the Byers' kitchen with bandages on his face and blood splattered on almost all those present, he thinks he might know what pack is supposed to be after all.

And with that, everything else will solve itself. He is more than sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
